Secure browsers are designed to provide a secure environment to deliver valuable content and assessments such as tests and exams. Web servers can deliver questions to any web browser, but most browsers are designed to be as open and flexible as possible. When you are delivering secure content or assessments online you need far more security than most browsers provide.
With a secure browser, a content provider can specify that secure content such as a test or an exam may only be delivered in such manner as to significantly reduce the likelihood of cheating, or inappropriate disclosure of sensitive content.
Secure browsers allow a content provider to prevent users from printing questions, using the right-click on the mouse, saving the HTML, viewing the source, and accidentally exiting an assessment in a proctored environment. The look and feel of the screen displayed may otherwise correspond to that of a normal browser, except pages may not be stored (cached) in the history, and certain menu options and icons are not displayed or are made unavailable.
Web browsers are typically flexible and open programs which aid the user in navigating the Internet, running programs or applets, and giving the user full control over what he/she is doing. But when browsers are used to take assessments, it's desirable that the user should not have full control and open access. Since the assessment is designed to measure knowledge or a skill, and sometimes has consequences for passing or failing, it's desirable that what the user can do is restricted; essentially the user should only take the assessment and not be able to perform other tasks. For example, it can be desirable that users should not be able to navigate the Internet (where they might find right answers), communicate with others, run other programs, print the screen or copy the questions to other people and so on.
This need has given rise to “secure browsers” or “locked down browsers” or “kiosk software”, which are versions of standard browsers which limit the functions that the user can perform. Computers which are used to deliver assessments therefore typically have secure browsers installed, and these lock down the computers to prevent unauthorized actions while taking an assessment.
These secure browsers fulfill needs in situations where users take assessments on their own. But very often assessments are mixed in with other uses of the computer. For example, a learning management system might accept a student's login and allow him or her to choose an assessment; a student might undertake some online course (where they are allowed free use of their browser) followed by an assessment (where they are not); or a corporate executive might use their corporation's intranet, and then be scheduled for a business rules or product knowledge or safety regulation exam. Therefore, other secure browser products such as the Vantage Vanguard™ 3.0 secure desktop environment, Questionmark's own, prior Perception Secure Browser product, or Software Secure's Securexam Browser lack this flexibility, making full use of the computer in both secure and insecure modes difficult. Other secure browsers need to be specifically launched to take the assessment; they cannot be launched on demand by an ordinary browser, when secure content delivery is required.
In such mixed scenarios, it would be desirable to have a browser which can become secure when an assessment (or other secure content) is started and then become open again when an assessment (or the secure content) is finished.
Essentially the problem may be stated that it is desired that secure content to be called from insecure content, with the secure content run securely. Likewise, it is desired that an open user environment be triggered into a restricted user environment, with some assurance that the restricted conditions be maintained.
The following patents, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, relate to known testing and/or assessment systems:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,708; 4,486,180; 4,671,772; 4,764,120; 4,793,813; 4,798,543; 4,877,408; 4,895,518; 4,978,305; 5,002,491; 5,011,413; 5,059,127; 5,170,362; 5,176,520; 5,180,309; 5,195,033; 5,204,813; 5,211,563; 5,211,564; 5,259,766; 5,261,823; 5,334,326; 5,372,507; 5,433,615; 5,437,553; 5,437,555; 5,441,415; 5,496,175; 5,513,994; 5,545,044; 5,565,316; 5,577,919; 5,597,312; 5,618,182; 5,657,256; 5,727,950; 5,743,743; 5,813,863; 5,879,165; 5,947,747; 6,112,049; 6,162,060; 6,259,890; 6,112,049; 6,418,298; 6,551,109; 6,513,042; 6,505,031; 6,498,920; 6,482,012; 6,482,011; 6,468,085; 6,449,598; 6,431,875; 6,418,298; 6,393,107; 6,341,212; 6,302,698; 6,282,404; 6,261,103; WO 01/93161